


The Incident

by jwriter819



Series: Look What We've Become [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Coparenting, Gen, Irondad, May's a Good Mom, Pepper is coming up strong, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, spiderson, tony's a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819
Summary: Everyone knows that Tony Stark has enemies...but now it looks like those enemies may be moving closer to home. Father and son are faced with a whole new set of challenges as enemies emerge much closer to home than anyone would like.Could someone be stupid enough to rob Spiderman?





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on week after the Parker-Stark Family Rules.  
> I love comments and kudos! Thanks to everyone who's dropped a comment so far. I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them!

Peter woke up to his parents arguing...again. 

Their tiny apartment left no room for him to sleep in on a Saturday when they were going back and forth like cats and dogs.

“Tony, we don’t need to move, we’re fine,” May said. Peter rolled his eyes, of course, they were arguing about this again. They’d been ‘discussing’ it off and on for the better part of the year. Peter knew how May felt and so did Tony and yet the man still tried. 

Gotta respect that. 

“May there have been almost a dozen break-ins in the last year. It’s not safe here anymore,” Tony urged. Peter heard May sigh. 

“Tony, we’ve discussed this ad nauseum. This is our home. We know it’s modest, but we love it here. I have memories of Peter’s childhood throughout this place. I’m not ready to leave yet and neither is he,” May responded tiredly. 

“Can you please just reconsider,” Tony pleaded. 

“Tony you’ve put in like a million dollar security system. How could you do anymore somewhere else? This is our home.” Peter heard his dad sigh. 

“I can’t protect you guys here. I can try, but with the press hounding Peter, I don’t know how much longer it will be before someone is trying to ease into the window to get a picture,” Tony said. 

“I’ve seen the house you want us to move into it’s huge. What am I going to do when Peter leaves for college?” 

“You can move into the tower then,” Tony said. “Or even now.” There was a long pause that let Peter know May was thinking over Tony’s words. 

After a while, the woman finally spoke. “Tony, I really appreciate everything, but I’m a woman who likes to make her own way. I can’t do that if you’re doing everything for us.” 

“But he’s my son too. I care about him and you. I just want you both to be safe,” Tony pleaded. 

“I know you love him, I do, but this is something I have to do for me,” May said. 

Peter heard the chair slide back against the floor. “Very well, May. Is Petey up yet?” Peter rolled over in his bed and tried to muffle the sound of his father’s feet moving down the hall. There was a soft knock at the door before it opened. 

Peter heard Tony move about in the room while he continued to pretend to be asleep. “Whoa Petey, Lordy you live like a pig,” Tony said to himself. The teen fought to not roll his eyes. Moments later, Peter heard Tony at his window. “Fri, remind me to put reinforced windows in the Parker apartment.” Peter didn’t need to listen for Friday’s response to know that it was taken care of. 

Soon Peter heard felt Tony’s hand lay gently on his chest. “Come on Petey, time to get up bud.” Peter rolled over again. 

“Go ‘way,” he mumbled. 

“Nope. We’ve got plans and your aunt wants to sleep,” Tony said as he pulled the blanket off of Peter. Instantly Peter glared up at the man.

“You’re evil,” Peter growled. Tony smiled cheekily at his son. 

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. Come on up up up, we have things to do today. Up you get. Shower, teeth, all that jazz. Rhodey’s waiting for us.” That got Peter’s attention.

Peter sat up on his bed. “What are we doing?” 

“You’ll see, now put a move on it! We’re gonna be late,” Tony said turning towards the door. Peter rolled his eyes as he climbed out of bed. 

“Like you care about being late,” Peter grumbling. The response he got was Tony throwing a blueberry at his head. “Hey!

“Get dressed,” the man urged. 

Peter did as he was told and smiled when he came out of the freshly showered hearing his parents not arguing but laughing at something. 

“I’ll see you Monday, May,” Peter said walking towards her. The woman smiled as the teen kissed her cheek.

“Have a great time, baby.”

___________________________________

“That was awesome,” Peter said as he climbed out of the simulator. “That was the best thing ever! Is it like that every time?” Rhodey grinned at the boy as he pulled him out of the makeshift cockpit. 

“Sometimes, but this is our newest simulator so it’s as close to the real thing as possible,” Rhodey responded. 

“I wish Ned was here. He would have freaked out,” Peter said with a big grin on his face. “I’m gonna take a picture of it to show him.” Rhodey grabbed the teen’s hand. 

“Nope, sorry this is classified. No pictures,” Rhodey said. 

Peter’s face fell into a disappointed scowl. “But how can I prove it if I can’t tell anyone?” Rhodey raised his eyebrow.

“Exactly.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest and glared as if he was daring Rhodey to tell him he couldn’t do what he wanted. The man only shook his head and placed a smile on his face as a response. “You are getting to be way too much like Tony. It’s incredible and annoying all at the same time.” The man shook his head. “There’s two of them. I can’t believe it,” Rhodey grumbled to himself.

“Can we bring Ned next time,” Peter asked. Rhodey’s face fell into a mischievous grin. 

“Maybe,” he said, “if you call me Uncle Rhodey.” Peter groaned. 

“I’m not doing that,” Peter said seriously.

“Well, then you must not care very much about your ‘man at the desk’ or whatever you call him,” Rhodey jested.

“It’s Guy in the Chair and I’m still not doing it.” Peter leveled. 

“Just say it, ‘Uncle Rhodey’. It flows right off the tongue.” Peter rolled his eyes and looked around for Tony. 

“Where’s my dad, Mister Rhodes?” Rhodey kept laughing to himself. While Rhodey was laughing Peter couldn’t help but to remember that it had been almost an hour since he’d last seen Tony. “No really, where’d he go? Did he get sick or something?” Rhodey stopped laughing. 

That was it. 

Peter knew something was wrong. 

“No, he didn’t get sick.”

“Well, what is it?” Peter saw the man contemplating it. “Please just tell me. Is it something with the Accords? Is he in trouble?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Rhodey said.

Peter pleaded at the man with his eyes. “Well, what is it?” 

“Kid, you gotta ask your dad,” Rhodey said.

“Please Mister Rhodes?” The man sighed deeply. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you. Tony didn’t want me to tell you, but uh your place was robbed.” Peter paled. He instantly thought of May.

“May! Is she ok?” He felt himself start to panic. His breath stayed in his chest and he felt like the world was starting to spin. 

“She’s fine, Pete,” Rhodey said laying a firm yet calm hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Everyone is fine. She had stepped out to go to the market and when she came back the front door was opened. Instead of going inside she called Tony.” Peter was relieved May was ok, but he started to boil.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” 

“Your dad’s handling it, don't’ worry,” Rhodey said. 

Peter didn’t care. “But she’s my mom, it’s my house, my things. I’m Spiderman! Why don’t you guys trust me?” 

“Pete,” Rhodey started.

“I’m sixteen. I don’t need to be protected.”

“You may think that’s like really old, but you’re still really young Peter.” 

“That doesn’t give you guys the right to hold stuff back from me. Especially stuff that has to do with my life,” Peter fumed. 

“Yeah, it does. He’s your dad and sometimes dads get to make choices for you that you don’t like.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Come on let’s get some lunch and head back to the Tower.”

“I want to see May,” Peter huffed out. 

Rhodey nodded. “She’s gonna be there too. Just come on.” Peter sighed knowing that he’d lost the battle. 

“Fine,” the teen said still fuming.

________________________

Peter was laying in his room at the Tower waiting for May and Tony to return. He was still pissed about not being told about the robbery. 

He didn’t need to be protected. 

He was supposed to be the protector! 

He was Spiderman!

They had to believe him eventually. He smiled to himself. 

“Fri, when are May and Tony coming back?” 

“They’re currently filing a police report and reviewing security footage. Mr. Stark says that he will return before dinner,” the AI said. 

As quickly as he could, the teen slipped into his Spiderman suit. “Fri, if May and Tony ask I swung over to Ned’s ok?” 

“Peter it’s advisable that you have someone drive you,” the AI responded.

“Well, it’ll be faster and safer if I swing.” 

“Ok, Peter. I will tell them.” The teen smiled and leaped off the balcony! As she swung from building to building he loved the air as it passed his face.

He heard people clamoring below him. “There’s Spiderman!” A wide smile broke out across his face. 

This was Queens. 

These were his people.

This was his home.

________________________

Tony stared at May as he looked around the ransacked apartment. After hours of scanning footage and talking to police, they were both exhausted. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony could see May slumped in one of the chars in the corner looking lost. A primal instinct overtook him in a way that he wasn’t prepared for. It was clear to him in that moment that Peter wasn’t just his family, but May was too. 

He wasn’t sure what to say to make the situation better. No one had ever done anything like this to him. Well to some of his buildings or when a group would protest some of his weapons demonstrations, but never to items so...personal. 

Many of their picture frames were cracked, May’s jewelry box was raided, and Peter’s room had been trashed. 

Tony didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he’d be able to fix things. 

The bastards had stolen her wedding ring. He watched the woman sit up and blow out a tense breath. Her eyes were red behind her wide glasses. The green cardigan she wore sagged on her frame as her shoulders trembled. 

“I’m going go and pack some things,” she said voice cracking when she tried to stand. Tony didn’t know why he did it, but he moved towards the woman.

“May,” he said as he reached out to her. The woman crumpled to the ground but he was able to catch her before she hit the floor. 

“We could have been here, Tony. They could have hurt him,” she sobbed. Tony tried to hold the woman as gently as he could. “We’ve lost so much,” she said into his chest. “They took the watch Ben gave Peter. That was all he had,” she choked out.

“It’s ok May, we’re gonna find them. We are,” Tony said. The man started to rock gently. The front door clicked open. Tony glanced up revealing a pristine looking Pepper. He shook his head as Pepper stood simply in the doorway. 

“What will we do,” May groaned out. “This was everything we worked for. For years we scrimped and saved, but it was ours,” she said sobbing. Tony fear bile rise to his throat. A wave of anger washed over him that he wasn’t prepared for. 

“I’m sorry, May. I should have done more to protect you two,” he said. May shook her head.

“I should have listened to you,” she said sounded like the pain was splitting her in two. “You asked me and I said no over and over. I’m a terrible mother!” That’s when Pepper crossed the room.

“No, you're not,” Tony said. “Peter loves you. He adores you. You couldn’t have done a better job with that kid if you tried.”

“I agree May,” Pepper said. “You’re an amazing mom. I can only hope to be half the mom you are someday.” May seemed to relax a bit after that. Her tears finally stopped but her shoulders were trembling. She was able to move back to the chair in the room before she settled her head in her hands yet again.

Moments later they heard a crash in Peter’s bedroom. May gasped, “they’re back!” Tony instantly was on his feet gauntlet poised moving towards the sound of the noise. With a rage as intense as Tony could muster he flung the door open to his son’s room ready to blast whoever it was away.

“Tony!” The man’s eyes bulged in his head. There his son stood unmasked in his Spiderman outfit. Without a word, Tony grabbed the boy by arm and drug him out of the room and into the hall. 

“What are you doing here,” he hissed quietly.

“I-I was out and I wanted to check on you guys,” Peter stammered out. “I wanted to help.”

“Peter, I told you to stay at the Tower,” Tony ground out. Peter opened his mouth. “I don’t want to hear it. You scared your aunt half to death! God, kid why don’t you just listen to me?” Peter sighed. Tony shook his head realizing his son was shrinking under his harsh words. Tony reached out and pulled the boy close. 

“I’m sorry,” the teen said. Tony shook his head.

“I guess you wouldn’t be my son if you were a little like me, huh?” Peter smiled at that.<

“Tony,” Pepper called. 

“It’s ok Pep, it’s just the Spiderkid who never listens,” Tony said. In an instant, May was across the room wrapping the boy in a hug. Tony stepped back as she chastised Peter for being reckless before quickly peppering him with kisses and appreciations for him being ok. 

Tony smiled at the resiliency of the people before him. 

They were the best in the world around them.

________________________

Peter came out of his room freshly showered. The day had been so long that he felt like he was ready to drop. He found May sitting on the couch on Tony’s floor in the penthouse of the Tower. 

Without a word he flopped down on the couch and put his head in her lap. She instantly started to play with his partially damp locks. This had been a thing they could always do. They could sit in silence and just enjoy being together. 

Peter enjoyed the simplicity of the moment. It would have been perfect if the circumstances hadn’t been so terrible. He didn’t think he’d ever get over seeing the broken look on her face again. He’d swore that he’d do everything he could to protect her after Ben.

Now though he felt like such a failure.

All he wanted to do was find the people that did this and hunt them down. He tried to shake the thought of his mind, but it lingered. He felt the rage growing since he’d first heard about the robbery and every moment after it just continued to grow.

“We’re moving Pete,” May said breaking into this thoughts. Peter moved his head to look up at her. 

“Where?” 

“Tony’s buying us a place. We just got back from looking at it.” Peter looked around. 

“When?” The woman shook her head. 

“Right after dinner, honey.” 

“I don’t want to move. I like it in Queens.” The woman gave him a pained smile. 

“We’re still living in Queens, just not in that building anymore,” she said tiredly.

“That’s our home May!” Peter noticed the sharp look May gave him. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want to leave. That’s Spiderman’s home. I’ve been there my whole life.” 

“Peter, do you feel like you’d be comfortable living there after today?” Her big brown eyes pierced his as he looked up at her. He suddenly felt guilty. She just wanted to protect him. “Honey, I wanted to stay there just as much as you do. I did, but our lives are different now and we have to change too. So we’re moving.” Peter nodded.

“Ok May.” 

“Ned’s house is closer and you’ll have an easier commute to school every day,” the woman said. 

“Why can’t why just move in here?” May laughed.

“What happened to why can’t we stay in Queens, hmm,” she goaded. Peter pouted.

“If I can’t stay in Queens, it’d be nice to be here with Dad and Pepper.” Peter noticed a flash of something across May’s face. 

“I need to have something my own Pete,” she said. “You’ll understand when you get older.” She let out a tired sigh. “I larb you.” Peter smiled up at her. 

“I larb you too May.” They let the silence consume them once again until Peter’s brain started to work into overdrive. “May?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you want me to call you mom?” May looked down at the boy in her lap. 

“What brought that on?” 

“Well, I call Tony Dad so...”

“Baby, I know what you are to me and you know what I am to you. If you call me Mom or May or Madusa, I’ll love you all the same.” Peter smiled. “Titles aren’t a big deal to me, the action, love, and respect are what’s most important.” Peter snuggled into the woman’s stomach. In her arms, he knew he was loved. 

________________________

Peter couldn’t sleep even though it was the middle of the night. He was starting to understand why his dad had insomnia. It was hard to rest when the people you loved don’t feel safe. 

He meandered down into the lab in his bare feet. Somehow found himself in Tony’s workshop. How he’d gotten there, he wasn’t sure. He went to knock to let Tony know he was coming, but his eyes settled on the screen. 

It looked like his bedroom at their apartment in Queens, but the room was set up differently. He narrowed his eyes and realized it must have been another room in the same building. Why was Tony looking at that? Then he saw it. 

The boy is ours.

The words were written in paint against the wall Peter’s blood ran cold. The boy? Were they talking about him? Tony turned the screen and another room appeared that looked similar to their living room.

Getting closer.

The words were written in the same Peter must have made some type of noise because Tony turned around and sighed. The door hissed open. 

“What’s all this, Tony?” The man sighed and motioned for his son to come closer. 

“These are crime scene photos from the other robberies in your building,” Tony said in a low voice. The man’s eyes were still trained on the screen. Peter gulped. 

“Do uh do you um think it’s about me?” Tony looked pained as he turned to look at the teen.

“I don’t know, bud.” Subconsciously Peter leaned into the man’s side. He hated to say it, but he was scared. Tony wrapped his arm around his son. “I’m gonna protect you, kid. You know that” he said kissing Peter’s temple. 

“I know Dad.”

________________________

Peter had his bag over his shoulder as he followed Tony, May, and Pepper into their new building. The entryway was white with a look of pristine marble. There was a fountain on the far side of the lobby and a security guard that Peter was pretty sure Tony employed. 

He was zoning out as he followed them past to the entrance and into the elevator. It was hard to think that this would be his other home. He felt a bit out of place as he stepped into the pristine elevator. His thrift store clothes didn’t fit in this building. He sighed, Peter Stark would just have to adjust. If May was going to be happy here then Peter had to be happy. 

Peter watched as the numbers climbed with each ding. Tony had gotten them a suite on the top floor so that they could have as much extra security as he could muster. He’d also had the building allow him to put over twenty extra security cameras in the building...and that wasn’t even inside their apartment. 

Needless to say, Tony was going overboard. 

Once they walked out of the elevator they were instantly met with a metal door that looked...vibranium? Peter rolled his eyes. Tony placed his hand on the scanner and the metal door hissed open. 

“Only six of us are able to access this floor. You can add whoever you like, but well you know,” Tony said smiling. “Here we are,” Tony said handing May the keys and stepping aside so she could open their actual front door. Peter smiled as he stepped inside the spacious apartment. The floor were a pretty hardwood and the counters looked like they too were done in marble. Peter felt a hand settle on his shoulder. “Like it, bud?” 

Peter turned and looked at Tony before nodded. “It’s great,” Peter said. Tony winked at him. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” the man said. “Hey, Karen?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark?” Peter turned around.

“No way,” Peter shouted. 

“Way, she’s set up here like Friday is at the Tower and the Compound,” Tony said. Peter’s smile spread across his face. “I thought that would make it feel a little more like home for you.” 

Peter smiled. That it did.

________________________

Peter was sitting on his new wooden bunk beds as he looked through the crime scene photos that Karen and ‘borrowed’ from Friday. “Hey, Karen?” 

“Yes, Peter?” 

“Can you tell me more about those robberies?”

“As you wish,” the AI said. Peter nodded. He was going to figure out who was behind this then Spiderman was going to pay them a visit.


End file.
